


Thunder

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader is scared of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Reader is afraid of storms.





	Thunder

It was pouring outside and Tom still wasn’t home, so you began to worry. A loud crack of thunder sent you scurrying to you bed. You crawled under the blankets while your eyes shifted from the windows to the doorway. Your hands tighten their grip on the edge of the blankets as you heard another house shaking thunder strike. 

You didn’t even hear the door open and shut due to the rain beating on top of your house. 

“Darling?” His voice traveled through the empty house, wondering where you were as he searched the house, room by room. As he slowly opened the door to the bedroom, his eyes widened. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Too shocked to say anything, you just shuddered at the brightening of the room caused by a very close lightning bolt.

As he peeled back the blanket to cover himself, he slid his body against yours, his body engulfing yours to calm you down.  
“Shhhh, it’s alright. I’m here now. There’s no need to cry…” 

You curled your head closer into his strong chest, sniffles escaping every now and then. Your eyes shutting tightly, his fingers slowly danced along your arm, soothing the tension.

“Hey… I love you. I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise.” His words were hushed into your ear. “Will you look at me, beautiful?” He said as yet another crack of thunder sent rumbling through your house, with that, instead of looking at him you snuggled closer with a slight whimper. He wrapped his arms tighter, pressing his lips to your head in a gentle kiss. “It’s alright darling, you’ll be okay.”


End file.
